new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos Trejo's Hate List
This is the List of People Carlos Trejo Hates. The positioning of the character affects who'll be getting the falling statue of self-glory, via Trejo's Final Smash. For example: 1 is the most hated character, who'll no doubt get it, while the character at the bottom won't get it, unless no one else is present. The statue always inflicts 100%, even to unfortunate bystanders. Things that generally increase a character's position on the hatelist tend to follow these attributes: * Any connection to Jaime Maussan. * Paranormal Investigation as a hobby. * Rivaling Ego (Emphasis on rivaling). * Ability to provide paranormal evidence. Original Roster #. THAT CHARLATAN #. Haruhi #. Irate Gamer #. Gaston #. Frollo #. Toon Bison #. Toon Guile #. Toon Wily #. Zoolander #. Best Hercules #. Tommy Wiseau #. Nicolas Cage #. Sheev #. Aya Drevis #. Dr. Robotnik #. J. Jonah Jameson #. Hitler #. I.M. Meen #. Weird Al #. Scanty #. Kneesocks #. Panty #. Stocking #. Ib #. Mary #. Madotsuki #. Yomika #. Don Ramon #. Billy Mays #. King Harkinian #. Leonidas #. Nostalgia Critic #. Angry Video Game Nerd #. Hank Hill #. New Hercules #. Mama Luigi #. Codec Snake #. Himself YTPguy17 Roster #. Annoying Orange #. Ophelia Chill #. Michael Jackson #. Cosmo #. SpongeBob SquarePants #. Patrick Star #. CD-I Ganon #. Dark Helmet #. Smosh #. Bill Nye #. 9-Volt #. Wreck-it Ralph #. CD-I Link #. Morshu #. Toon Dr. Mario #. CD-I Mario ARL Roster #. Spy #. Michael Jordan #. Scout #. Heavy #. Willy Wonka #. Engineer #. Medic #. Toon Sonic #. Sniper #. Inspector Gadget #. Demoman #. Soldier #. Pyro Lawl Nova Roster # Sheldon Cooper # Dipper Pines / Bipper # Crack Figure # Reddy the Wizard # Toon Guybrush # Dr. Doofenshmirtz / 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz # Toon Waluigi # Perry the Platypus # Samuel L. Jackson # Skinner # Vince Offer # ASDFGuy # Dreamcast # Sega Saturn # Mega Drive # Game Gear # Worst Hercules # Yzma / Principal Amzy # Timmy's Dad # Irene # Jade Harley # Katie Tiedrich # Star Butterfly # 60's Spider-Man # 60's Batman # Toon DK / Metal Head # Toon K. Rool # Vinesauce Joel # John Di Micco # Hat Kid / Mustache Girl # CD-i Zelda # Captain N / Mike Vincent # Elsa # Zack & Tetris Lawl MAD Roster (Unofficial) # Jafar # Mormon Jesus # Cartoon Ganon # UDK # Movie Bison # Van Darkholme # Linkara # Sabrina Skunk # Gay Luigi Lawl Nitro Roster (Unofficial) # Retardgamer # Rainbow Dash Throw Some Lawl At 'Em Roster (Unofficial) # Bluster Kong # Hulk Hogan # ODEMH # Spitting Image Ronald Reagan # Waligie # Dr. Nick Laslowicz # Melies Moon # 60's Moomintroll # Globglogabgalab # Walrus Grandpa Lawl Beatdown Roster (Unofficial) # Gary Oak # Mama Umbridge # Tord # Psycho Dad # Matt # Dan Backslide # Stephen Quire # Karkat Vantas # The Thwomps # Strong Bad # Tom # Viola / Ellen # Markiplier / Darkiplier # Homestar Runner # Edd / Eduardo # Frisk / Chara # John Egbert # Kiran # Watts # Rosalene Lawl What-If Roster (Unofficial) # Rick & Morty # Eddy # Starbomb Link # Tito Dick # Smol Nozomi # Kaminashi Nozomi # Caddicarus # Brad Armstrong # Ed # Rolf # GIR / Bloody GIR # Yeet Sayori # Larry the Cucumber # Inori Aizawa # Edd # Actual Sloth Lawl Liquid Crystal Roster (Unofficial) # Flowey # ZALGO # RED # Herobrine # Mr. Krabs # Best SpongeBob # Board James # Xander Mobus # Weegee # CD-i Bowser # Undyne # Poppy # Slapstick # SpingeBill # Best Pinkie Pie # Obsidian Pie # Terezi # John Madden # Slapstick # Peacock # Noob # Goomba # Vault Boy # Golden Freddy # Marionette # W.D Gaster # Movie Daisy # Bite Victim # Richard Watterson # 80's Nickelodeon Pinball # Youtube Error Icon # McZee # Toon Reitanna # Mira # Princess Mindy # Magikarp # Chell # Pitfall Larry # Toon Q*Bert # Toon Yoshi # Bootleg Pikachu # Lapis Lazuli # MS Paint Guy # Headdy Lawl Demic Roster (Unofficial) # DSP # Sabitsuki # Yee # Testinman L-NEO Roster (Unofficial) # Yamamura # Panchito Spongebob # Jyushimatsu # SiIvaGunner # Shovel Knight # Hexagon Lawl Zero Roster (Unofficial) # Shaggy # JibJab Bush # Buzby # Mr. Nezzer # Toon Eggman # Black Friday Woody # Headmaster Galvatron # Pokey # Wile E. Coyote # Space Ghost # Toon Pac-Man # Untold Paper Luigi # Optimus Prime Lawl Soul Roster (Unofficial) # Sans # Lewis # Bender # Animation # Big Cookie # Alexander Hamilton # The Grinch # Chell Lawl Encore Roster (Unofficial) # Quote # Nico Yazawa # Gay Spaghetti Chef # Kirbopher # Madeline # Ratboy Genius Category:Special Category:Lawl Category:Cazafantasmas